


Get Cool

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts, Hyunsung friendship, Jisung crushes on Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which hyunjin and jisung hate each other's guts just bc one's a slytherin and the other's a gryffindor until hyunjin sees jisung cry one day and decides to help him  anyways





	Get Cool

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a very short au i made in btwn uni work so yh  
> english isnt my first language  
> i hope u enjoy it nonetheless
> 
> i see jisung more as a ravenclaw tbh but eh he's in gryffindor just for the sake of gryffindor/slytherin rivalry

**Jisung.**

Hyunjin was staring at Jisung. Again. And it wasn’t a “oh my god this guy’s truly beautiful” kind of stare. It was more of a “how even dare you breathe in the same room as me” kind of stare.

Jisung sighed. “Got anything to say?”

“Yeah. You look particularly ugly today.”

“Good. Didn’t wanna risk for an asshole to fall for me.”

\--

Jisung wasn’t sure how this all started but this had been going on for years now.

He still remembered the Hogwarts Express on their first year. How stressed he was and how all he could hear was this guy rambling to his friend about how he couldn’t wait to be sorted into Slytherin. _How can someone even want to be in Slytherin? Aren’t all of them dickheads? Can he PLEASE stop talking now, oh my God._ He remembered how Hyunjin hadn’t even looked at him once, had barely replied to this “Hey, can I seat there?” But this clearly wasn’t enough for them to hate each other.

Eventually Jisung had been sorted in Gryffindor, Hyunjin, in Slytherin, and day by day Jisung started finding him even more annoying. He was a Slytherin, talked too much, had good grades and above all always looked at him with a smirk on his face, almost mocking him. But in fact, he had never done anything truly mean to him. Nothing worth of hatred. And Jisung couldn’t recall doing anything either.

In fourth year, Jisung slowly developed a crush one of Hyunjin’s friends, Minho. And he hated it. How could someone so cool, funny, nice and pretty could even be friend with someone so irritating.

In fifth year, Jisung had accidentally spilled his coffee on Hyunjin’s best outfit. “Oh, shit, sorry” “Yeah, you better be. God, yet another annoying Gryffindor.” “No need to be so fucking mean asshole, I fucking apologized.” And everything went downhill.

They were in their last year now and somehow couldn’t stand the sight of each other anymore.

\--  


Hyunjin walked past Jisung to grab a book, purposefully jostling him as he did. “Move, you’re in my way.”

“There’s plenty of room, go somewhere else.”

“Yeah, but I need this book. Contrary to you, I’m not planning to fail my NEWTs.”

“I’m here to study too, dumbass.”

“Quiet, for fuck’s sake. We’re in a library,” a young Hufflepuff angrily whispered to them.

 

**Hyunjin.**

Hyunjin wasn’t too sure why they were always yelling at each other either. He was quietly eating dinner in the Great Hall, thinking. He could see Jisung at the Gryffindor’s table across the room. _He doesn’t look that annoying from afar, just sitting there, crying,_ he thought. _Wait… he’s crying?_ The person sitting next to Jisung, had their arm on his shoulder, asking him what was wrong, and Hyunjin saw Jisung mouthing “nothing”. As much as the young Slytherin hated him, he felt bad a little, and started to worry. And when he bumped into him in the corridor later, he first thought of calling him, asking if there was something he could do. “Ji-“ He stopped. _Oh, whatever, this is none of my business. Not like he’d want my help anyways… But, still._  


“Hey, loser!” he called instead.

The young wizard turned around to face Hyunjin.

“WHAT? OH MY GOD, LEAVE ME ALONE. GET A LIFE.”

Hyunjin was taken aback a little. Jisung seemed mad. Not just his slightly upset self. Proper mad. Like don’t-mess-up-with-me-right-now mad.

“I’m sorry.” Hyunjin mumbled to an already walking away Jisung.

Hyunjin stayed there speechless for a while before running up to him, catching Jisung’s arm.

“Wait.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Listen, I saw you cry earlier and…”

“And you thought, “yay, let’s call him a loser!””

“That’s not... I’m sorry.”

“Leave me alone.” Jisung say, freeing himself from Hyunjin’s grasp.

“No. You’re right, that was an asshole move and I owe you one. Let me help you. What happened?”

“What happened is that you’re right, I’m gonna fucking fail this year. I’m behind everyone else in divination and potions and I’m gonna make a fool of myself but you wouldn’t get it anyways ‘cause you’re clever and you LOVE rubbing it in my face. You’re clever, pretty and you hang out with the most amazing guy on earth, who I’ll never talk to ‘cause he’s your friend and you hate me.”

“I don’t _hate_ you.”

Jisung raised an eyebrow. “Sure, Jane. Now, now that you know, can I please go?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m sorry, you know. I’ll leave you a-. Wait. You think I’m pretty. WAIT, you have a crush on my friend???”

“Oh my God, not so loud please.”

“There’s no way I’m letting get away with that,” Hyunjin smirked. “You either deal with me mocking you about this all year or you let me make it up to you. That’d truly be a shame if I accidentally told everyone you have a big fat crush, right?”

“Oh my God, I hate you.”

**Jisung and Hyunjin.**

The two wizards were sitting on a bench in the yard, Hyunjin talking enthusiastically, students looking at them in shock, as for once, they didn’t look on the verge of jumping down each other’s throat.

“So… Who is it?” Hyunjin smiled.

“Promise me not to scream.”

“Promise.”

“Lee Minho.”

“OH MY GOD.”

“You promised, remember.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I have a plan.”  


“You really don’t need to do this.”  


“Nah, this is fun.”  


“Is this… a trap. Oh my god, you just want to see me get rejected.”  


“No, silly. You just happened to be crying like a loser on the very day I was wondering why on earth I held a grunge against you.”  


“Shut up.”  


Hyunjin excitingly raved about how good Minho was in divination, how good Jisung was in transfiguration and how great himself was in potion. And how they could just have little study sessions.  


“You’re in?”  


“So, you’re really gonna bear with twice a week, and this isn’t gonna be suspicious?”  


“Nah, you’re the best in transfiguration and everyone knows how eager I am to have good grades.” He paused. “So… What do you say?”

“I’m in.”

\--  


“This makes no sense. Truly this makes no sense. Why do we have to write essays for a potion class, oh my god.”

“Relax, dude. I’ll help you. And I swear, those are useful.”

“That’s a pity.” sighed Minho.  


Jisung raised an eyebrow at him.  


“You’re cute when you mess up your potions.”  


Jisung felt himself blush. He mustered up the courage to reply.  


“Yeah, cuter than when you changed a glass into a fucking spider instead of a crow, anyways.”

“THAT WAS TWO YEARS AGO.”  


“Shush, library.” Jisung smiled.  


Minho smiled back.  


“Remember we’re here to work, lovebirds.” Hyunjin said, winking at Jisung.

Those little study sessions had been going for two months now, and Jisung had never been so grateful for something. Not only was he finally talking to his crush of years, but his grades were slowly getting better. And he had actually found a great friend in Hyunjin.

After the third session, they had started hanging out, for fun, outside of their working time. This only confirmed everything Jisung already knew. Hyunjin was clever, so clever. He was one of the most interesting people to hang out with. But, Jisung also found out the young Slytherin wasn’t doing this just for the grades, not just to brag. Oh no, Hyunjin was the most passionate person he had ever met too. Jisung loved the sparkles in his eyes when he talked about muggle history, he loved the huge smile on his face when he rambled about how much he loved flying. He also loved when he pretended to have an urgent matter to deal with and just left Minho and Jisung together. Minho was everything Jisung had wished for and more. Even tho, he always pretended to be annoyed by the young Gryffindor – “Ew, no, Hyunjin left the two of us alone, again.”-, even though nothing had happened yet, Jisung was glad the two of them had clicked so well. And hoped for a relationship upgrade before graduation.

Hyunjin’s life was also a lot easier now that he wasn’t always fighting Jisung. 

“I’m glad I finally stopped being a dumb bitch”, he once told him. “And I’m sorry really. You’re a great guy. You’re kinda fun to be around. I’m mostly doing this to get the best grade possible in Transfiguration, but you know”, he laughed. “It’s a pity I didn’t realise this earlier.”

“I agree.” Jisung smiled.

“I’m looking forward to you not failing your year. Which you won’t fail, ‘cause you’re smart and you’ve made it this far. Because you’re incredibly hardworking. And because, since I’m your tutor, I mean, there’s no way your failing.” 

They both laughed and smiled. Comfortably staring at each other for a while. It’s wasn’t a “how even dare you breathe in the same room as me” kind of stare, it was a “please know how much you mean to me now” kind of stare. 

\- THE END

**Author's Note:**

> thks a lot for reading !!


End file.
